The Dance of A Lifetime
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: was supposed to be named Prom Night I changed it. OC's and AU. ages 16-19 End-of-Year Dance in the neighborhood thanks to the Taylor family. Follows the storyline of Generations for those of you who read it.


A/N: YEAH! I came up with another story! Dance night in the Taylor house!! The quadruplets are ready for prom and so are their dates! Who knew!! So it's a Generations spin off and all of the kids are going to a dance not prom but whatever. Point is I found a place for all of my stupid over obsessing details to go! The links to the dresses will be posted on my page

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Whatever. I'll win the lottery and buy a plane ticket and steal the characters in the dead of night but I'll never legally own it. If I did two things wouldn't have happened. Aiden never would've died and neither would Angell!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The seven sisters plus Stella Bonasera, stood at the stairs ready for the end-of-year dance. Jordan went first, her long, gold dress trailed a little on the stairs. A gold bow was placed below her bust and beading at the empire waist line. The long a-line skirt had a swirling pattern and the dress hung perfectly on her. Her dark auburn hair was pulled into a bun at the back of her head and a few curly tendrils hung down. The orange and green tiara that was placed strategically at the back of her head, above the bun, looked perfect. McKenna Boyd Taylor looked at the youngest girl of his quintuplets and grinned. The strapless dress made her look like a million bucks.

The limo that was to take all 8 of them to the end-of-year dance was waiting outside and the eight dates were lined up in order of girls coming down the stairs. Stella had come over to their house to do her makeup and hair and put on her dress.

Jethro was waiting for Jordan at the bottom of the stairs. He couldn't stop staring at her. Her mom flashed pictures as she came down and at the bottom she turned and stuck out her foot and ankle to show off her shoes. Yellow wedges that even she was surprised she could walk in. She stood by Jethro and he kissed her cheek.

"You look amzing." He whispered in her ear.

She giggled. "Wait 'til you see the rest of them." She whispered back.

Carmen came down the stairs next. In all of her NYPD blue glory, she had a knee length blue halter dress. With gold embellishments that looked like leaves. There wasn't a waist line so she looked skinnier than she actually was. Her 5 inch heels, threatening to bring her to the ground, she held onto the railing for dear life. When she reached the bottom step she landed on the ever present cat and slipped.

"Gotcha!" Sheldon said as he grabbed her arms and straightened her up.

"Thanks Shel. Do you like it?" She asked and she spun, making the dress twirl with her.

"Definitely." He kissed her on her head, her brown/black hair shimmering with glitter in it. "Ah, I see the glitter found it's way onto your head again?" He whispered"

"Yep, now shhhh! Here comes Say! She has the prettiest dress!" She said and Shledon just shook his head. She smacked his chest playfully.

Sarah came down the stairs. Her far above knee dress barely covered her thighs. It was black chiffon zebra print. Adam stood there with his mouth wide open until Mac decided to smack him.

"That's my big sister, idiot!"

The red belt that sat at the top of the empire waist line shimmered and the sweetheart neckline left lots for the imagination. She had added her own touches to the outfit, just as Adam had to his tux. Her silver bangles jingled as she moved and the black pinstripe fedora sat atop her long curls. She and Stella looked a lot like twins in the face and hair. Her green eyes were accentuated by an army green eyeshadow and her eyes were thickly outlined making her look fiercer than ever. She came to the landing and posed for her mother's camera. She always wanted to be a model. Her black platform combat boots told everyone she meant business.

"Those are your favorite shoes aren't they?!" He whispered after she gave him a light kiss below his orange curls.

"Yep! Ohhh, here comes Stella. God she looks amazing!" Sarah gasped as Stella came down the stairs

Everyone let out a low whistle. She looked gorgeous. Her green and zebra print dress flowed back and the slit on the left side that went up her thigh helped her looked thinner than she was led to believe. Her back and legs were to be made prominent in the dress and it did that. The green made her olive green eyes pop and her silver gladiator sandals kept her 6' 2" stature closer to the ground. The other girls weren't as lucky to be that tall. Mac had lifts in his shoes to make him tall enough so she could put her head on his shoulder. He was 6' 1" already but with her being 6' 2" he didn't like being shorter than her.

"So? Be honest!" She said and the 8 guys had their mouths hanging open.

Mac was first out of the trance and said, "My sisters have nothing on you."

The girls down stairs were held back by their dates. Three voices were heard from up the stairs "You're going to regret that, big brother."

Mac looked at his mother. She shrugged. The triplets were always trying to mess with their heads.

Aubrey came down next. It was hard to find something that looked good with her almost orange hair so black or blue were the only colors even slightly possible. She liked blue better. Her royal blue dress consisted mainly of a bow and it hit just above her knees. Her red hair was tied back with a blue bow and the brown in her hair shone in the lights. There had to be glitter gel on each strand of brown hair. Eli Block stepped forward like a perfect gentleman and took her hand. She never wobbled in her stiletto heels and he led her to the door to wait for her other sisters to come down.

"You look stunning. I hope that bow isn't a bother." He said, his mild english accent seeping through the cracks.

"I love the bows! I liked the low back too, how 'bout you?" She winked at him.

"Totally." Was his only answer.

Brianna started down the stairs and Cooper unabashedly stared at her. Her bright orange dress looked great. It was the only color that stood out to her and Aribella wouldn't let anyone take her color. It was a-line no waist and the neckline was mainly covered by the halter piece. Her silver platform wedges made her wobble a little. Her brown hair was down and straightened so you could run your fingers straight through it. As she made it to the landing, Cooper stood there and held out and arm.

"My lady." He said and made her blush like crazy.

"Shut up Coop! Felicity still has to come down and then our award winning couple!" She clapped her hands a little and Felicity made her way down the stairs.

She looked different than the others. Her blonde hair flying every which way. The dress was absolutely amazing. Very Felicity, very confident. It had a bow at the bust area that was covered in pink silk and the dress itself, from the top of the empire waist down, was white with black polka dots. Eric Jaden stared on at his girlfriend who held herself with such confidence. Her chin never dipped and her shoulders never in. She was always back straight, chin up and ready to fight. She took Eric's outstretched arm and at last, they were all there. Except for one VIG.

The student body president stood at the top of the stairs, her black rimmed glasses set and her chin high. Aribella's purple dress looked perfect. It glistened a bit when she moved and all the folds tucked in correctly. The little diamond that helped the illusion of a bunching in the corner glistened like everything else about her. As she walked her "glass slippers" slid in and out from under her dress. You could classify her as the modern Cinderella. Everyone in the house gaped, even the cat.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked as she stepped down the stairs and her features wrinkled as she tried to brush what ever it was off.

"No, no. You look...I'm at a loss for words for you. There isn't an adjective to describe you!" Kayden Monroe answered to his girlfriend, date, and president.

"Thanks, but you're biased Mr. Vice-President." She said as she kissed his cheek. He swung her down and gave her a kiss, full on the lips. "Holy. Crap! Kayden!" She stammered surprised by his actions yet turned on. She blushed heavily.

"Everyone is down here!! The stretch limo already picked up the other couples and to no surprise, no one matches and everyone should fit." Elizabeth Taylor said as she herded the kids out the door. The girls laughed at her comment. All the girls in the group went together and in two days picked out everyone's dresses. Aribella was the only one with a full dress. She was supposed to be sitting at the front of the limo behind the driver, with Kayden. The kids in the limo clambered out so that pictures could be taken in front of the sunset.

Abby Sciuto was in a red, over folded, single strap cocktail dress that rested on one shoulder. Tim McGee couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her hair was pulled into a twisted braid that showed off the Henna tattoo of a spider web. She was planning on getting a real tattoo over it when they graduated. She kept trying to steal Sarah's hat.

Karin Davenport had on a short pink checkered dress with black background on the skirt. Her long raven black hair was braided in one braid that hit just above her butt and started at the nape of her neck. She had actually gotten Don to wear a pink tie

"Dude! You are so whipped. Pink! She put you in pink!" Danny Messer said as the guys mingled by the car as the girls got their pictures taken.

"Danno, you're just as whipped. I don't think I've ever seen you wear that shade of blue! It brings out your eyes." Don joked and Danny nearly gave him a black eye.

"Be glad, Flack. Be very glad." He said as he walked toward his waiting girlfriend.

Lindsay Monroe was looking for her brother and her best friend. Kayden and Lindsay were fraternal twins. She was looking for Ziva, if anyone knew where Aribella was, it was Z.

"My God Lindsay! That dress looks great, glad you got the memo. Don't steal the VIP's color!!" Abby said to her in passing.

Lindsay's dress was a bubble dress that her dad usually would never let her out of the house in. It was turquoise and it had large rosette at her middle. It showed off her legs and her bust very nicely.

"Thanks Abbs! I love yours too. Have you seen Ziva and Tali? They were supposed to have brought Sam and Sarah too. Those three are inseparable!" She asked her

"Actually I have! They were with Tony. Over by the punch Ri's dad just brought out." Abby said and watched as Lindsay walked that way.

"Thanks Abbs!" She called.

"Anytime!" Abby said.

"Ziva!" Lindsay yelled.

"Oh, hey Linds!" Ziva said and she sashayed her way over, the little girls followed her like chicks following a hen.

"Oh God! I love your dress Z!" Lindsay said and pointed her finger for her to spin.

"You like?" She asked

Ziva's dress was pink with hints of green and yellow. It was a hit the ground gown and her makeup did everything for it. Her pink eyeshadow made her chocolate brown eyes pop and the colors looked great together. Her hair was up in a tight bun on the top of her head. She looked so different without her cargo pants and camouflage shirt.

"I like? No way honey! I love!" Lindsay heard Tali say and Sam Flack and Sarah McGee nodded their heads.

"Tali, shut up! Go mess around with the triplets. But first, I bet Lindsay wants to see your dresses!" Ziva said and she pushed the younger girls in front of her.

Tali's dress was pink and black zebra striped with a low cut back. She held herself high and spun. The dress flowed perfectly around the 15 year old. Sam's dress was a little more complicated. It was a blue and green print mermaid cut. It had an x strap on the lower back and the halter barely plunged, but it looked good on her. She had a small bust so there was no use in trying to show off what wasn't there. Sarah McGee on the other hand had a bust and she flaunted it to the point that Tim yelled at her sometimes. She did a good job in this dress too. The V-neck on the dress plunged down to her belly button and there was a slit up the left side that put every other girl there to shame. Except for Stella. She held the good looking legs role top dog. Sarah McGee however, held the top dog for bust. She was only 14 almost 15 and she put every girl at their little party to shame.

"You guys look awesome! Have you seen the Proto-Kosta sisters? I invited them but I wasn't sure of they were going to come." Lindsay asked. If Sam knew if anyone was there it was the Proto-Kosta sisters. They were Stella's cousins and they were Tanglewood girls but, they stayed out of trouble.

"Yeah, they're over with Danny actually. See?" Sam pointed towards Lindsay's boyfriend and the girls.

"Yep! Thanks Sam!" She walked over to the girls. They had on matching dresses. The two girls were highly dramatic but that's what you get when both parents end up on Broadway. Everyone loved them anyway. Their dresses were black and gold. Their hair was curled and was flying about in the slight wind. The ruffles on the skirt actually made them look taller and curvier than they were. Lindsay smacked Danny upside the head. He was talking to his big brother. Louie Messer was standing with Salvador Zabo. Teagan and Carylyn were their dates. The second limo pulled up and two more couples walked out of it. They had to be picked up because they were 14 minus Eric Parten, but he didn't have his license.

"Oh lord! Breelynn! Sandy! You look stunning girls!" Brinna Falsedon and Caythen Esposito had pulled up in his Mercedes behind the limo. Sheldon and Carmen glared at Brinna but they were the only two. She had dumped Sheldon for Caythen after Louie became the leader of the Tanglewood gang and kicking Sonny Sassone out.

Behind her back, Carmen and Sheldon called her "The Ice Bitch" and boy did her dress compliment THAT nickname! It was long, glittery and had no back. The only thing on her back were the diamond studded straps that led from the halter to the small of her back. Everyone ignored how mean she'd been and Sheldon and Carmen put on masks to show only happiness and not death glares.

Aubrey walked over to her friend. "Bree, where on earth did you get that dress?!" Breelynn Carter's dress was a poofy white and pink cocktail dress. The skirt consisted mainly of white tulle and chiffon and the pink was a "belt" that had sparkles on the left side. The "belt" wrapped around the right side of the bust and thinned out at her left hip.

"It's a Sherri Hill. You likey?" She asked, spinning.

"Heck yeah!" Aubrey said and the girls giggled like mad women.

Sandy Ross walked over to her brother and his girlfriend. "Hey big bro!"

"Hey lil' sis! Sarah here told me you two went shopping together?" He asked giving her a hug.

"Yep, you like my dress?" She asked.

Sandy's dress was a longer, more modest and less modern version of Sarah's. It was black but it didn't have a short zebra chiffon skirt, it had a long, flowing black with white polka dot skirt. The red silk tied in a bow and the red gloves with the diamond jewelry finished the look and his the bruises that her abusive father had left. Eric Parten and Daven Parten took their dates to go have their pictures take. Eric took Sandy's hand and gently led her to where was taking professional pictures of the whole crowd.

"Adam, why is Sandy the only girl here wearing gloves up to her elbows? Sarah asked, alarmed. She knew only that Mr. Ross abused Adam, not Sandy.

"We'll talk about that later Sarah. You knew what you were getting into, getting involved with me!" He said and she looked at him, straight into his bright blue eyes. He pulled her into a big hug and kissed her forehead. "Every thing's gonna be okay Say. It's gonna be fine. Don't cry, don't get upset! You'll ruin your makeup." He pulled her head up to see her dry cheeks and eyes full of tears. He wiped at the corners of her eyes and took her fishnet gloved hand. "You're parents are letting all of us come over later and us guys have to go to Mac's room after 2 but before that we can be in your rooms. We'll talk then. Okay?" He asked.

"Okay Ads. You better keep that promise though." Sarah said and Felicity scuttled over to them.

"Uh, guys, I don't know if you noticed but, the limo's are getting ready to leave and we're the last 2 couples in!" She grabbed Sarah and yanked her to the limo that held all of the older kids. Just enough room for one.

"Uh, Liss?" She asked her sister.

"Sit in his lap!!" There's only so much room in these things!" Felicity said as she slipped in and sat on Eric Jaden. The door in the second limo slammed shut.

"Okay? Ads, you're first!" She pushed her boyfriend in the limo and climbed in and sat on his lap. "You know this isn't that bad sis!" Sarah said to Carmen who had ended up sitting on Sheldon too.

"Yeah, they better be glad we don't look like Dana Rathen!" the sisters laughed.

Adam and Sheldon gave them strange looks.

"Back in Queens, where we went to school for our freshman and sophomore years, there was a girl named Dana Rathen. She probably weighed more than our dad. Don't you think Car?" Sarah asked after she explained.

"Definitely!" She exclaimed.

The conversations were scarce and the singing was loud on the way to the end of year dance at Tanglewood Local High.

B4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSI

The two limos that were carrying a quarter of the small student body pulled up to the school. The couples filed out two-by-two and the rest of the kids outside gaped at the gorgeous dresses and the guys perfect tuxes but most of all the stretch hummers that brought them to the old decrepit building.

"Oh, my God. Everything here is fabou! And I'm not talking just the dresses! We have some fine looking ladies and guys here tonight!" Jon, the school's local fashion consultant and the only openly gay guy at the school, was reporting for the local news. They had asked him if he'd like to cover the small New York town's big party, made possible by the Taylor family. He even helped some of the girls pick out their dresses. And he designed half of the ties and hankies just so they could specifically match the dresses!

"Here comes the Taylor groups!! Two stretch limos?! Who knew! Oh, here come the younger girls and their dates. Felicity Taylor and Eric Jaden! Quite a pair! Oh and here comes Brianna Taylor with her date, Cooper Dade! That is one hot dress Brianna!" He narrated everyone coming up the steps and into the old school. The girls blushed and blew kisses and the guys held fast to their girls, dragging them inside and away from the teachers and their flashing cameras.

"Oh, work it! Here comes Aubrey Taylor with Block! That is definitely a highlight couple! Oh and here come Carter and Daven Parten!! Oh and lookie there! It's Sandy Ross and Eric Parten! Besties with boyfriends that are brothers? Those guys are quite the catches girls!" He flirted openly with the single guys that strutted up the steps and slyly when the dates were near.

"Oh, my God, what have we here?! Three pretties without dates? Tali David, Sarah McGee and Sam Flack without dates? What happened ladies?" He asked.

"We don't have to have guys to look good!" Tali commented and the other two nodded their heads.

"Uh-hmmm!" The girls said and walked up the steps, their butts swaying as they walked together.

"Oh, lord! Here come the older girls! It looks like Sarah Taylor and Adam Ross! WOW! That's a sight! Adam, how'd you catch her?!" Jon asked.

"Her mind is as creative as mine. She takes pity on the poor people that pass her and the ones that interest her, she gives a chance. Although, I seem to be the only one right now." Adam said and Sarah smacked his chest. He tried to steal the fedora off her head but she slapped his hand and they kept walking.

"Oo, here comes Carmen Taylor and Sheldon Hawkes! Now those two are sights for sore eyes. They spend more time with their heads in books than on other people! Oh and don't look now but I see a Mercedes cutting in and...Oh, my. It's Brinna Falsedon flashing her Tanglewood girl ink and her boyfriend Caythen Esposito! Talk about a hot pair. Uh-oh. Brinna's on Carmen's tail. We might end up with a cat fight if she isn't careful. Oh, there's Mac Taylor and the lovely Stella Bonasera! Looks like Mac's gonna put his sister in line." Everyone's attention turned to the 6 people on the carpet. Mac was dragging Brinna back and Stella was giving Carmen a what for. Carmen humphed and Sheldon turned her around and they walked up the stairs. Brinna nodded her head as Mac yelled at her and Caythen. They walked into the building soon after Stella and Mac.

"Now, that that's over with, back to the unloading. It seems as though Jordan Taylor ended up with the hunky sailor boy, Jethro Gibbs! Who'd of thought! Oh and here comes the long dating 'M&Ms' Danny and Lindsay! Her dress is more than teasing thats for sure!" That last comment earned him a smack upside the head from Lindsay.

"Okay! Don't make the transfer students mad, got it! Here comes Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo! God only knows how long they've been going out!! I don't want to brag but, I made that tie and hankie y'all! They couldn't find a matching tie and hankie for that uh-maze-ing dress and they found the fabric and called me! Oh, here comes Tim McGee and-Oh. My. Lord! Is that? Abby Sciuto! Wow, you clean up nice Abby!" That earned him a smack from Tim.

"Okay once more. Don't tick off anyone! Oh and don't look now but here comes the Tanglewood gang leader and his right hand man with their little ladies! Louie Messer and Salvador Zabo got the Proto-Kosta girls! Don't go messin' with them!" Aiden Burn, the school newspaper's editor, came bounding up beside Jon. Her curly hair bouncing as she stole the mic.

"What'd I mi-Holy crapsicles! That's Don Flack ladies and gents with THE Karin Davenport. Now, HE'S a sight for sore eyes, right Donnie?" Aiden teased Don because they'd known each other since they were little kids. Jon wrestled the mic from Aiden's grasp as Kayden Monroe got out of the limo.

"Oh God!" They were both at a loss for words as the student body president stepped out of the car.

"Um, last time I checked we weren't in a fairytale, right Jon?" Aiden asked, stunned by Aribella's radiance as she walked up towards them.

"No, no Aid, we aren't. Is Ashton Kutcher in that car?! Then this'll be a dream come true!" Jon asked.

"No, no Ashton, Jon but I was able to snag this lovely lady." Kayden said and Aribella turned bright red.

"Kay!!" She exclaimed

"Sorry Jon, Aiden. We have to go and see her adoring fans!" Kayden said and shook Jon's hand and kissed Aiden's cheek. Aribella gave Jon a kiss on the cheek and hugged Aiden.

The last of the couples walked inside and the doors to the school closed.

B4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSI

After someone had figured out how to spike the punch, everyone was sent home, some a little more drunk than others. The two Taylor groups climbed into their limos and headed back to the Taylor residence.

"I cannot believe that Trent had the nerve to spike the punch! I'm just glad none of us drank it!" Aribella said. She was pissed that her best friend could kill the party after just 3 hours. It was 9 o' clock and the party had started at 6.

"Ari, calm down. All of us are gonna go to our house and have our big annual sleepover. We'll eat junk food, drink soda, watch scary movies and talk. No one needs to worry about Trent being an ass anymore!" Jordan said to her sister.

"Okay Jord, no need to bite off more than you can chew. Don's dad has him in lock up overnight." Karin said, trying to calm her down.

Jethro was kissing her exposed neck."She-is-right." He said in between kisses, making her shudder.

"Jethro, stop! No sir. Bad." She flicked his nose.

"Haha! Go Jordan!" Sarah said. She, Adam, Carmen and Sheldon had gotten better seats that time.

"No kidding!" Jordan and Sarah high fived.

The limos pulled up in front of the Taylor house and everyone's overnight bags were piled up in the front yard.

"Great! I put mine and Sandy's stuff in the foyer at our house. Do you think dad seriously brought it over?" Adam asked as he dragged Sarah to the bags.

"Yeah Ads, just because he hurts you doesn't mean he doesn't care when he's sober." She said and brought his lips to hers.

"Thanks Say. Look! That's my bag, the red hockey one." He grabbed it and the couple ran up the front steps, Carmen and Sheldon close behind.

"Oh, my God. This was fun but if I don't get out of these heels soon, I'm gonna fall over!" Carmen said collapsing on her bed.

"No kidding! I need to do something about all of this hairspray in my hair! I think my hair might be a rock now!" Sarah said after she took the fedora off her head.

"Say, I'm gonna go get this tux off. I'll be right back." Adam gave her a kiss and dashed out of the room, Sheldon on his heels.

"Car, I think I might faint! Get me out of this dress!" Sarah said and turned around so her sister could unzip the dress. Aribella walked in as Sarah started to pull the dress off.

"Ari, is Kayden coming in?"

"Nope! He's getting into some PJ pants and then he's gonna come find me." Ari said as Jordan walked in and unzipped the zipper on her side. "Thanks Jord." She said as she slid the dress off. All four sisters stood there in their shoes and their underwear. Aribella looked at the all black clad Sarah and busted out laughing.

"What?!" Sarah asked as her other sisters started laughing too.

Aribella pulled her full length mirror off the wall. "Look at yourself Say-say!" She said.

"Oh, my Lord. I just need a flame thrower and I could be the tomb raider!" She said and started laughing when a knock came to the door.

"Hey, guys! We need a place to change too!" It was the Proto-Kosta girls.

"Who is with you?" Carmen asked, being the only one with a robe on.

"Lindsay, Stella, Ziva, Abby, pretty much the rest of the older girls." Carylyn answered. "C'mon we want out of our dresses!" They said.

Carmen opened the door enough to let them in. "Okay, all clear, open the curtains!" She said to her sisters.

Sarah was sitting on her bed in a tank top that said "Vamps Suck!" on it with vampire fangs and blood red pants. Her black vampire bat slippers were on her feet and she was brushing her curls, trying to make them manageable enough to braid, like she did every night. "Hey guys, take off your dresses and hang them off of anyone's bed. We won't have any dry cleaners cases 'til tomorrow morning."

Aribella hopped off her bed. Her blue tank top said "You never know who you'll meet in your dreams" and had a picture of a sheep on it. On the back it said "Property of Kayden Monroe."

Her plaid purple pajama pants matched her purple sheep slippers. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a headband. "Thank God there weren't any guys with you." She said and helped Lindsay take off her dress and shoes.

"Oh, please, it's not like you would've cared!" Jordan said from her perch on her headboard. Her gold pajama pants had high velocity paint splatter on them and her t-shirt hung loosely off her body. It had "Marines" written on it in bold navy blue. Her feet had blue fuzzy flip flops on them. Her dark red hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"Isn't that Jethro's shirt?" Teagan asked and Karin stifled a giggle as she read the back of Teagan's Soffees.

"Zabo Is Mine? Where do you come up with these you guys?!" She asked as Teagan jumped to grab the pants.

"Karin, drop 'em!" Carmen said. "I've seen half of the shirts that you've made by hand that have all sorts of Don Flack sayings" She said from her desk. Her pants said "NYPD" on them and her shirt said "Future Officer" Her slippers were turtles that had "I Love Shel" On the bottom and on the backs of the turtles.

"Okay, y'all win!" She said and pulled out her tank top that had a picture of Don ironed onto it and her pants had hearts all over them.

"Oh, my! And I thought my girl friend was bad!" Kayden said from the doorway making all the girls scream.

"Oh, my God Kayd! Out! No one is decent!" Lindsay said, clinging to Aribella for dear life. She was after all the only one in her underwear. And to make matters worse, Danny was right behind him. "Holy crap! Kayden, take Danny out of here now!" Lindsay screeched and Carylyn kicked the doors shut and locked them.

"That should take care of 'em!" She said as she pulled down the black out curtains. All the boyfriends made sobbing noises. "Oh shut up! As soon as Lindsay and Carylyn are decent, we'll come out!"

"Thanks Cary!" Lindsay said after she had pulled on her "I love NYC" pants.

"No prob Linds!" Carylyn said and grabbed her special made Tanglewood shirt and Soffees out of her bag. Teagan had a matching shirt. Carylyn's slippers said "Viva Italia" On them and on the bottoms they said "LMesser is Love." Teagan's had "Zabo rocks" embroidered around the edges.

"There!" Lindsay said as she pulled her short hair up in a soft clip. Her Black Eyed Peas shirt stood out from everyone else's. "What? I don't have any want to obsess over my boyfriend. I already get enough from him." She said as she put her blue fluffy slippers.

Carylyn unlocked the door and guys came barging in and straight to their girlfriends. Adam was last in and he ran straight on to Sarah's loft bed. She pulled her hair back after getting frustrated with it.

"Here, you want me to braid that for you?" He asked. He was wearing red and black plaid pants and a black Aerosmith shirt.

"Only if you're gonna tell me what's up at home, 'cause you're worryin' me Ads. I'm scared and I'm sad that I have to admit it." Sarah said.

He sighed. "Sure. Okay, I'm gonna start at the beginning okay, because all you know is that he hits me right?" He asked.

She signed, Y-E-S, in ASL.

"Okay, so, It started when I was little. Right after Sandy was born, dad started to have an affair. He'd also stay out and get really drunk." The room was quiet, except for the low murmurs coming from Jordan's cubby room. Jordan, Jethro, Ziva, Abby, Tony, and Tim always locked themselves in there so they could gossip and make out. No one else was in there except them.

"Mom would come home stressed to the max. I was only two, remember that, and Sandy was only an infant. Because dad wasn't home, mom would have to take care of us by herself. Dad would come home late, after Sandy was asleep and I was in bed. He'd hit and scratch mom. She was hurt so badly sometimes, I'd have to call someone after he left. By the time he left her that bad, I was already 6. Sandy was only 4 though and she was still a handful. One day, after the bus dropped us off from school, dad was actually home. I ran inside to check on mom. After dad had left again, I took Sandy to her room and I dialed 911. The operator answered and I told her what had happened. When dad came back and an ambulance and a police car was on the street, he took me and slapped me hard, right across the face. He grabbed my arm and yanked it out of it's socket. I ran to the police officer but by then, dad had disappeared. Mom had been beaten so badly that she was in a coma for a week. She had two broken ribs, her right arm was broken and her jaw was shattered." Adam started to cry. By then he had finished braiding Sarah's hair. She held him and kissed his head, trying to get him to calm down.

"Sandy and I ran after that. Dad found us though. I was 13 the next time I tried to run. That time, I almost got away too. Sandy wanted to leave too and never did she disobey me. I'd never want to hurt her! When dad caught us after that, I knew we were done for. We had to stay. After that, the beatings became almost routine. We'd come home, we'd do our homework, we'd make and eat dinner, and dad would come home and beat us until we went to bed. Then, we got to high school, everything has changed. He only beats us sometimes. Sandy worse than me now that I stick up for myself. I've started to stick up more and more for Sandy too. I keep saying to myself, four more years, four more years! Then, Sandy can run off with Eric, and they can live in peace. But until then, I have to intervene whenever possible. The only other way is to catch him in the act." Adam said. Sarah's eyes lit up with respect and love.

"Ads, you're a great big brother. Your dad is a horrible old man. I can't even believe you two are related! You do need to know this." She turned his head so he was looking at her blue into green, "You and Sandy...You guys are like family! If he ever hurts you guys again, come to us. We'll take care of you. I love you, with my heart and soul, I'll always be here and I'll always listen to you. There's no need to be scared." She said and kissed him softly on the lips.

The kiss grew heated. Adam knew he had to stop it but his body wasn't listening. His hands roamed on her barely covered torso, never groping, just learning the territory. He knew, two years and then he could take her away. When they came up for much needed air he grabbed her hands. "Stop. Sarah, we don't need this. If you get any farther involved than this, who knows how much trouble we'll be in." He said.

She laid there, her eyes sculpting every ridge and detail of his face in her mind. She knew they had to wait. "Okay, but, do you think that we can go watch the horror movie that they have in? Dad was able to get an early copy of Drag Me To Hell and I REALLY wanted to see it." She said as she climbed down the ladder.

"Okay, I want to see it anyway." Adam said and he hopped off the bed and landed lightly in a skateboarder position.

"Show-off." Sarah snorted and they made their way downstairs.

Everyone was on the couch. Adam and Sarah hadn't noticed the group of six leave the cubby hole during their conversation.

"Just in time! The movie just started, find a spot and I'll grab you two your special order." said.

"Thanks mom!" Sarah said and they found a hole just big enough for the two of them. Sarah was glad she had brought down her black and blue Twilight blanket, someone had turned down the heater. Elizabeth Taylor came back with two root beer floats, caramel popcorn for Sarah and White Cheddar popcorn for Adam along with Sour Patch kids for the two of them, a big bag. The first scary part came as the movie went and Sarah was suddenly thankful for Adam's closeness. She could tell the others were too.

Especially Carmen, she didn't really like scary movies. She was sitting on Sheldon's lap by the middle of the movie. She had finished her Chocolate Cherry shake a while before and was scared out of her wits now. Every time something moved she'd scream. Sheldon at one point had to take her out of the room and talk her into calming down. By the end of the movie, she was shaking and everyone else was wary to be near her.

"Okay, guys, I'm calm now there's no need to avoid me!" She said when everyone was sitting in the quadruplets room. They were sitting at each girls respective "bed" for the sleepover. Sheldon looked over at her.

"Carmen, you screamed nearly a hundred times during the movie. What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I've never done well with things that are scary, ever since I was seven. When I was seven, a friend of mine convinced me to watch an R-rated movie with him. I screamed bloody murder through the whole thing. I think I got sick a couple of times too. It was one of the reasons I want to become a cop. To prevent those kinds of things that I saw in my friend after that. He would-dream-about murdering people. He killed three snakes and when he turned 16, a couple of months ago, he moved up here. He had a gun, I saw him. He aimed it at me. I've- I've dreamt about him for 6 months Shel! 6 months! Of pain, agony and guilt." Carmen said and she started to cry, which caused her to start to hyperventilate. Sheldon rubbed her back and instructed Adam to go get on of the paper bags he had stashed under the sink for when this happened.

It was only 11 but the younger girls were already getting tired which meant the older kids got the TVs. There were three televisions upstairs, one in the quadruplets room, one in the triplets room and one in Mac's room. They settled on the one in the quadruplets room because it was a plasma screen. Abby Sciuto's sister, Jessabelle, had ridden home with them and was spending the night after Trent dumped her off at the dance. She grabbed the remote from Abby's hand and changed it to CBS. They all just stared at her.

"What?! Letterman is on!" She said and all the lights went out. "Okay, maybe not."

Carmen screamed and Sheldon had to take her to her in floor bed and lay her down to keep her from hyperventilating again.

"Jesse, what's going on?" Abby asked, clinging to her older sister for all it was worth.

"I don't know Abbs, I'm going to go find Elizabeth and Boyd, stay here." She ordered all the teenagers. She was 18 so, Louie aside, she was the oldest.

Louie Messer and Salvador Zabo stood up. "We're going with you." They said.

"Um, no! Look at your girlfriends! They're freaking! You need to stay with them." Jessabelle marched out of the room and was met by 12 littler figures running down the hallway, the leader with blazing red hair. "Aub! Slow down. I'm going down first, I have the cell phone." She wiggled the iPhone so the 14 and 15 year olds could see.

"Oh, fine Belly! Mom isn't responding though so, something might be down there." She said.

"Or someone. In that case, go to your sisters' room and get me, Louie and Danny Messer, Salvador Zabo and your brother." She said and she saw at least 2 heads nod. The rest were brunette so she couldn't tell if they were nodding or not. The little group ran backwards and into the room and the boys came out after a bit. From what she could tell, Danny had Aribella's baseball bat, Louie had his baton, Salvador his slingshot and Mac, his Navy seals sword.

"We're set Jess." Danny said.

"Good. March men, march!" She said as she brought up the rear.

"What do you think happened?" She whispered in Mac's ear.

"I don't know, but I think it may have something to do with Carmen's 'friend' from so long ago. It's been nine years, what does he want?" Mac asked the air.

"I don't know, but i hear something." Zabo said from the front. Apparently, Jessabelle wasn't as good of a whisperer as she thought.

A crash came from the living room as they crept down the stairs. Jessabelle wasn't feeling to hot. Well, just the opposite actually, she was freezing. It may have been spring in New York but spring still meant freezing at night.

"Kids? Oh my God! McKenna, they're okay. What happened?" Elizabeth Taylor rushed to the stairs and embraced the five teens.

"We don't know! Do you think it was city wide?" Jessabelle asked.

There aren't anymore lights on in the neighborhood, so I think so." McKenna Boyd said as he came into the stairwell. "Louie would you put the baton away?!"

"Whatever man!" Louie said and put the baton away.

"Thanks, okay, I don't have a signal." said.

"I DO!" Came voices from upstairs.

"We do!" The teens on the stairs said.

"Um, hon, I think your phone is dead." Elizabeth said and McKenna frowned.

"Um, how about we all call whoever we can think of from upstairs?" Jessabelle suggested.

Danny, Louie, Zabo, Mac and Jessabelle ran up the stairs before either parent could answer.

"Okay guys! We have to call whoever we can! Parents, cousins in the city, relatives who watch the news. Anyone! Let's GO!!"

The teens set to work texting and calling.

"My uncle in Chicago says that there was a state wide black out!" Sheldon said.

"Um, Jezz? Aunt Dayna in Louisiana, she said that the power in our area isn't set to go back on in a week!" Abby said from the corner. Everyone else in the room nodded in agreement. Their families and friends must've told them all the same.

"Okay, I'll go tell Elizabeth!" Jessabelle said as she ran down the stairs.

"Liz! State wide power outage, we aren't suspected to get our power back for a week!" She yelled.

"Thanks Belle!" She yelled. "Hey, the girls have a plastic basket full of emergency flashlights and candles. Louie always keeps a lighter in his bag. Everyone's gonna have to sleep in the quadruplets room!"

"Thanks Elizabeth, I'll let them know. They're gonna be happy!" Jessabelle yelled down the stairs.

She walked into the room. "I know you know what she said. You may scream now." She said and the girls screamed and the boys gave some of them kisses. Jessabelle walked out and sat on the stairs. Danny walked out of the room after her.

"Belly, what's wrong? I've never seen you this upset." He asked sitting down next to her.

"It's just, I don't have a boyfriend this year. I feel so left out!" She said. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Belly, Trent was an ass! You shouldn't mourn that loss. Sonny a little bit but, he was rude!"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just not sure if I should sleep in there tonight."

"Um, you're gonna have to hold back some of those guys in there so, I suggest yes." He said and she laughed. They got up and went back into the room and Danny went and sat with Lindsay.

Louie was lighting covered candles and every girl had a flashlight. "I'm in charge tonight! Carmen, that means that I have to hang the hammock bed in your corner." Jessabelle said and Carmen just nodded and whispered to Sheldon.

"She said that you can have the one under her desk. There are pillows and sheets next to it."

"Thanks Shel, Carm." She knelt down under the desk and grabbed everything and set up the hammock using the hooks on the walls.

"Um, Jess. Are guys sleeping in the same beds as the girls?" Sarah asked. Adam and Sarah's eyes were wide in amazement. The goths dreams came true as Jessabelle nodded her head.

"YES!" Everyone said.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, no you know what! We are gonna have the little people after they get their stuff." She said and all 12 fourteen year olds came rushing in, sleeping bags and overnight bags in their arms.

"Okay! We're ready!" Aubrey said and she squealed as Eli picked her up. "Elijah Jameson Block! Put me down!" She screamed as he set her on top of Stella who had just sat down on Mac's lap.

"Ugh! Eli!" Stella said as she pushed her boyfriend's little sister off of her.

"Calm down! I don't have rabies!" Aubrey said as she sat herself down next to Jordan's bed, as far from Stella as possible. She knew better than to bug her when she was tired.

"Okay guys, I think we all need some sleep. Separate to your own spots I'll be up until the last of you drop dead. Just kidding! I will be up until all of you nustos go to sleep though!" Jessabelle said from her hammock perch. Everyone snuggled up and she suddenly felt really lonely. A knock came at the door.

"Who's there?" Jessabelle said and walked to the doors.

"It's me Jezzy. It's Sonny. I'm sorry for what I did, and I know it was wrong. Will you take me back?" He asked from the doorway.

She stared at him. "Sonny, of course I will! Why didn't you come earlier?" She asked as she hugged him.

"I had to go beat your location out of your drunk ex. Believe me, it didn't take long to get that, but it took long enough to find you." He said and gave her a kiss.

"Well, now that we all have someone to snuggle with in the DARK, can you change so everyone can sleep." Came an irritated reply from her sister in the corner.

"Yea, sure Abbs." He said and ran to go change.

When he came back he sat down in the hammock with Jessabelle.

"Thanks for coming Sonny. I don't think I would've made it through the night without you." She whispered as she curled up, her back on his chest as they watched the younger kids sleep.

"It's hard to believe that we'd get back together on a night like this though huh?" He asked and kissed her ear.

"Yeah, but I think lots of people made progress in their relationships tonight. Adam trusted Sarah enough to tell her about his dad, Carmen trusted Sheldon enough to tell him about her old friend. I think that this kind of stuff changes people." She said as Karin tried to wiggle away from Don's clutching arms.

"Haha, Karin's trying to run." He whispered.

"Haha yourself Sonny. I need to pee!" Karin said as she kicked her boyfriend in the groin and he woke up with a start.

"Huh? Wuzza matter?" Don asked his grip on Karin not loosening.

"Um, how about, I need to pee and I can't move in this death grip!" She whispered, loud enough to earn her a "SHHH" from Sarah and Adam and a "SHUT UP!" from the rest of the room.

"Oh, alright. Go, I'll be right here." He said and released her. He looked over at the hammock and did a double take. "Sassone? Whatcha doin' here?" He whispered.

"I'm watching you dopes with my girl! Whaddya think Flack?" He asked. Sonny and Don had never been on the best terms.

"Whateva!" Came the reply as Flack fell back asleep.

"He can conk out faster than either Messer!" That earned him a smack on the nose from Louie and a slap to the back of the head from Danny. He rubbed his face and Jessabelle kissed his nose. "What was that for?"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" yelled Jordan from the corner and a pillow came whizzing out of nowhere and hit Jessabelle in the head.

"Um, wrong target!" She yelled.

Elizabeth came in. "All of you need to go to sleep. Boyd was able to find some stuff for food that hasn't spoiled and I'm glad I grew up on a farm. The cows that are across the way need milked and I know just how to pasteurize it so we can have hot cakes tomorrow mornin'!" She shouted and everyone shut up then and there. "Better, good night kids!" She said as she left the room.

A chorus of "Goodnight /Elizabeth/Mom" Came from the room and they all drifted off to sleep.

B4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSIB4CSI

Over the course of a week, the Taylor household was filled with the guests from the party. People couldn't get garage doors open to get to their cars, or even their bikes. The kids joked, laughed and most of all built relationships that would probably last a lifetime. The culprit who cut the state's power was caught. It was Carmen's old friend, Frankie Mala. He'd gone on a killing spree in the cities and killed every single manager for the electric companies. He was sentenced to 200 years in lockup. That night brought so many good things into existence, along with even better things. Not long after the Mala incident, Adam's dad was finally prosecuted for the murder of his wife along with child abuse for over 10 years. Adam, being 17, was allowed to take Sandy and after she graduated from high school he could live on his own. No one know what posses the kids from that party now but they all know it's for the better. No one broke up after that. Relationships grew and shifted. Love bloomed and it was all thanks to a power outage. Who knew huh?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So that is probably the longest story I've ever written. You can find links to the dresses on my page and imagine the pajamas and what the OC's look like! It's all up to your imagination! TA DA! DONE!


End file.
